Somehow Unsatisfying
by MaiWishes
Summary: Young  18-21  Artemis Entreri's 'first time'. Warning: A bit dark like Artemis was at this time.


Disclaimer: Artemis Entreri is R.A. Salvatores character

A/N: Entreri is about 19-21. Written after reading one too many fluffy Entreri stories, of course even one was too many...

She is lying on a beautiful bed large enough for 5 people, wearing a lacey dress that only brushes the tops of her shapely legs. The undeniably gorgeous woman leans on her arm as he walks in, smiles seductively and beckons him softly with a finger.

"Get off." He commands, ice cold and imperious.

She is shocked and affronted, and it takes a second before she responds. But some fear kicks in and she quickly hauls off the bed and scurries aside, far from him.

He throws the pillows and all the covers off the bed into a corner and lifts the mattress up and scans the boards under it. Seemingly satisfied he picks up the covers, feels them and lays them back on the bed, he does the same with the pillows.

"Alright. Come here." She comes, intimidated and hesitant, and eases onto the bed.

Artemis looks down on her, realizing he doesn't know where to begin though he knows exactly what he wants to do. After a few seconds she finally takes control, perhaps sensing what is going on, and pulls her dress right off herself in an amazing liquid movement. The shock of seeing her naked body so suddenly sends a wave of lust through him; his mind almost disengages with the incredible urge to dive right in. But he fights for control, grinding his teeth.

After a moment he too eases onto the bed when his leg touches her own silky smooth leg his lust breaks through. His hands desperately rove her body, bathing in her, breath coming in a wild gasp he is unconscious of. He can't seem to get enough and but he's angry, angry with him-self and angry that he didn't do this long before. Besides the pleasure, at least then he wouldn't have been so frantic, so out of control.

And then her hands glide up under his shirt, press against his ribs and slide their way down to meet each other at the buckle on his pants. He jerks violently, recoiling from the touch. His skin simmers, loving it, wanting it, but his stomach lurches in nausea.

"Don't touch me!" He snarls viciously.

The young woman's face is slapped with shock and confusion again, and much more fear. He looks nearly deranged and his eyes are absolutely threatening. She freezes with fear of further angering the dangerous young assasin. Artemis Entreri lifts himself to his knees and takes a few deep breaths, then, lips pinched, he begins to force his clothes off.

So we are going to do it now, she thinks, and tries to loosen up, not in the least aroused. She looks to the side as he lays on top of her, she can't bear to look into those cold hard eyes again. She's used to murderers and the like, though she's very well treated, being a whore of a rich guild like Bassadoni's, but something about this dark young man sends shivers through her like none of the others have yet. And she doesn't believe he's going to be gentle.

Predictably he shoves it right in and she tries not to wince. Normally she has to act like she likes it despite herself, but she decides she's not going to bother with this one. It's obvious he couldn't give a damn. Now it's his touch that makes her skin crawl and he's digging his nails into her shoulders. Just when it's really starting to hurt she's relieved when he braces his-self against the bed above her shoulders instead. After the initial ecstasy he doesn't even want to make that simple contact while it peaks.

Finally he is done and he throws himself to the other side of the bed. She just lies there, not sure what to do, not saying a word.

Artemis lifts himself off the bed and gathers his clothes and weapons without a single glance at her. As he dresses, the woman fleetingly notices he has an incredibly toned body and under normal situations might have liked to see if his rear was as firm as it looked. That is, if it was almost anybody but Artemis. As Artemis walks out and nearly slams the door closed she reaches for a healing potion in a drawer.

...

Artemis Entreri's scowl is more pronounced than it was when he walked in. The others in the harem glance his way as he walks through, wondering how on earth that could be possible.

Artemis shivers. The feeling of hands haunt him, on his body and in his mind.

Then suddenly, having enough of it, he forces the thoughts to stop, using the same iron will he uses to master his vampiric dagger. He sucks in a deep breath and shakes his head and the scowl off his face. It is in the past, he is stronger now, and he is in control of his life.

This was practical. But though the sex got rid of the maddening desire, it was still somehow unsatisfying, though he thinks it should have been otherwise. Why that was he didn't, and prehaps he wouldn't for a long time, yet realize.

...


End file.
